This application is for a Pre-Resource to develop and provide technologies focused on neuro imaging. We will concentrate on three dimensional reconstructions and analysis of neurobiologic structure/function relationships. Our goals are to provide an imaging resource to investigators as well as to develop new ways of analyzing image data, combining the results obtained from different sources, and synthesizing new displays of brain. The research component of the proposal is organized around three major imaging programs; visualization, geometric modelling, and geometric distortion. Each of the research programs is subdivided into 4-6 specific projects. These programs address common problems among most of our collaborators and our own biologic research. Our approach is to combine the disciplines traditionally defined as computer science (image processing, computer graphics, etc.) with neuroscience. Many studies of brain generate data obtained by serial sectioning. Generally, in such studies, only a small subset of the available information is analyzed. Three dimensional neuro imaging, on the other hand, provides the means by which a more comprehensive analysis can be achieved. Techniques developed in this grant will help integrate and synthesized a variety of experimental data concerned with brain structure/function. We will quantitate the geometry, densitometry, and display of this data. Twelve different collaborative projects are also part of this interdisciplinary proposal. The investigators on these projects will be able to ask new and difficult questions of their data, and the results of these queries will provide new insight into our understanding of brain. Interactions with these collaborations also greatly influences the direction of algorithm development. This Pre-Resource will, therefore, enhance the research activities of participating neuroscientists and improve the technology that is the science of neuro imaging.